In high pressure flow lines and related components, an explosion or rupture of the line can propel metal shards or broken components outward at such a speed as to make the flying debris dangerous to nearby workers. In many cases the workers must work in close proximity to the high pressure lines and it is impossible to maintain a safe distance. Thus, the pipeline owner should take precautions to protect the workers.
One way to protect workers from the debris of an explosion or rupture of a flow line is to wrap the line and component in a protective blanket. These blankets are usually high strength material held on by clamps or the like. The high strength materials suitable for this application tend to deteriorate when subjected to moisture and the ultraviolet spectrum of sunlight. However, since the protected flow lines are commonly outside, moisture and ultraviolet light are prevalent and the blankets deteriorate quickly. Further the clamps which hold the blankets to the flow lines are usually metal, which over time can rust and make it difficult to remove the clamps to replace the blanket.
Therefore, there is a need for a safety blanket that is water and ultraviolet light resistant. Further that blanket should include provisions for attachment to the pipeline component that are weather resistant.